Sebas Britt
Basic Information Sebas Britt, the Rage Bringer. Personality / Appearance Sebas is a teenage boy of true rage, despair, and eternal darkness due to the the events that happened in his life. He wants the entire Universe to feel Rage showing not caring of the simple things every human cares about in their lifetime, both these attributes make inhuman and desires the Rage and Despair of every being alive. Sebas' appearance is very casual to what most wizards wear, he wears a blackish/blueish vest with red and yellow labels on it, under the vest he wears a black long sleeve shirt with a white cross in the middle of the shirt, he wears black sweat pants with white boots, and to end to all up he is partly muscular with brown hair with crimson blooded eyes. History / Past Sebas was born to a family that was endangered by a Dark Guild, known as Elite Evolutionary Villians (EEV), following that his family didn't have great wealth to keep them fed or in good health. At the age of 5, three of the mages had attacked his village killing his mother, father, brother, and sister, Sebas had only lived due to the fact that he hidden away in the village. After Sebas had found out about his dead family he had wandered for a month finding another village, but right during the month Sebas had sudden attacks of Rage on himself which had developed an unknown type of magic power. To follow that the village Sebas had found he went on a rampage of Raging assault again the people putting their entire village in despair due to Sebas' Rage. About 3 years later Sebas had gone to a school to learn the basics about reading, writing, and speaking; however during that time Sebas had three bullies at that school threatening to hurt him if he didn't help them with their basic school work. Then one day, one of the bullies had punched Sebas in face making Sebas fall back onto the ground as Sebas muttered: "You dare touch me?..." As he slowly rose he clenched his fist hitting the bully back as two veins popped out his head showing his enragement, the bully stepped back as the other two grabbed Sebas, as the one who Sebas hit had stood back up and rapidly hit him in the stomach, until a teacher ran over stopping them from hurting Sebas. As the school years progressed, Sebas kept being bullied by the kids showing rage in every time someone had hit him, but one fight was different. This time Sebas had controlled his Raging emotions turning it into pure strength, but didn't make much of a difference if he was being ganged up by two or more people. Although the staff at the school knew Sebas hadn't started the fights they kept giving him punishments which enraged him even more, at this point it was like everyone was trying to manipulate Sebas into getting mad at them. When Sebas turned 15 and entered High School his appearance was slightly different, he was decently muscular, and had always had a Black Long Sleeve Shirt on with a White Cross on it, but never revealed it unless he was getting bullied or had gotten into a fight with some punk. At this time Sebas had been so enraged that his strength had blinded him, on top of that each and every fight he had got into he could nearly read every person's attacks using his Rage to his advantage, but this led to a fight where Sebas got jumped while walking back home by 10 different teenagers. This time Sebas had actually almost got killed, but stood up as he emitted a Raging Red Magic Aura, as he released the pressure from the aura all the teenagers had felt like they had been hit by a bullet, even Sebas didn't know what it was, but all the teenagers ran yelling: "RUN! HE'S A MONSTER!" At the age of 17, Sebas still hadn't understood what that power was that came off him that one night, but after his graduation day he had been approached but the Police, the Police had questioned why he had been fighting so many kids throughout his entire time in school, all Sebas could say was: "Rage..." 'As the 5 Police Officers stared at each other then back to Sebas as the one infront said: '"I'm sorry but your under arrest for assault against multiple people." 'As he tried to cuff him, Sebas as elbowed him in the face hitting him onto the ground as the other 4 tried to pull out their tasers, but Sebas had emitted the same Raging Red Magic Aura from before, as this time it was stronger as all the Police Officers were hit by the pressure of the Aura except for one of them who had been a Wizard. Sebas stood as the Officer rushed at him with a Magic Staff in hand attempting to hit Sebas with a magic blast as Sebas held the blast reflecting it back at him but it was Red and Bigger nearly killing the Officer. About 5 years later Sebas had gone for a walk one day as he was approached by military forces armed with guns and magic, as one of the men yelled: '"Rise your hands! And remove any weapons that can inflict damage upon us! And surrender, we have you surrounded!" 'Sebas put his hands up, but realized why was he doing it, one of the men had approached him as Sebas used his Raging Power hitting him into one of the tanks leaving a dint. As he did the other men shot at Sebas as he had fallen over due to the amount of damage he had taken from the guns and magic, one of the men slowly approached him, but stopped as Sebas slowly rose glowing Red as the leader of men had recalled he had done this move before. The reason being was Sebas was in Pure Rage with no option, as he realized the Pressure from the Aura all the men had complete terror in their eyes as Sebas turned nearly dead as he had fallen over unconscious. As Sebas woke up had been in a prison cuffed and with over 10 Soldiers aiming at him with guns, as the Leader yelled: '"Fire!" 'An hour after the men had fired at Sebas he had been bloody and nearly alive as he slowly awoke once someone had been in front of him but not visable, Sebas was lost of all Rage and other attributes. The man before him Grim Reaper, had spoke with a demonic tone: '"Sebas, life for you has been a never ending Nightmare... You were gifted with a surprising amount of Rage, your family ripped from your own arms by some low life Dark Guild, and tortured by men for something you couldn't prevent..." 'Sebas had stared up seeing no one but could hear the voice, but Sebas knew the man was spot on with all the words he had said, Sebas had softly spoke: '"Who... A-Are you?..." 'the Grim Reaper had removed the cuffs off Sebas' arms and legs so Sebas could move as the Grim Reaper said: '"Sebas... My dear child, I wish you become one of my soldiers in the underworld and take your revenge among the people who had tortured you throughout your life... A solider known as a Soul Tracker, grant mine and your wish with this proposal, and fight for me... If you comply I'll agree to compensate for the pain you've gone through." 'Sebas slowly rose his head as he had a small sinister grin replying: '"I will..." 'As Sebas had said those words he had gained knowledge of the powers he had used in the past, and thanks to the Grim Reaper had mastered them, but Sebas could hear a last faint message: '"I do wish this will be enough for you to get revenge for your enragement and despair you had to go through, in your lost life. You're the Rage of my army, now show them all the Rage you had gone through your entire lost life..." As Sebas had acknowledged his three new found powers: The Essence of Rage,The Essence of Time, and Soul Magic. The soldiers and guards had walked by Sebas noticing he was gone as Sebas had teleported behind the men releasing a massive Red Magic Blast causing a massive explosion as the explosion cleared Sebas' eyes changed from Teal to Crimson as the Leader of the Operation had stared at him saying: "Your just like the monster you were before..." Sebas had walked towards him slowly with a serious stare as he grabbed the man by his shirt lifting him up to Sebas' height. Then Sebas would say: "Your one of the men who put my through that hell in my lost life?..." '''The man had enlarged eyes as Sebas had put the stolen the rage from the man, as he did Sebas had manipulated his levels of Time as Time had stopped forever for that man... Magic and Abilities '''The Essence of Rage: This magic allows the caster to manipulate their own rage and their enemies rage making them reach inhuman levels allowing the caster to absorb the enemies' rage making the caster stronger based on the level of the rages added together. This magic can also be used as a weapon for fighting using it as Red Magic Punches, Blasts, Kicks, Rage amplifiment, and Magic amplifiment for the caster, as provided obtaining this magic gives you the ability to turn Rage into greater magic power than it normally does, the higher levels of Rage the enemy possesses the stronger the caster gets, an example if the caster is fighting someone who is enraged by the death of their friend, the caster can manipulate their levels of rage and enhance their own at the same time. The Essence of Time: Like Âge Seal this magic stops time, but only until the caster attacks the enemy only for a certain amount of time until the caster rises either his right or left hand stopping the attack, this can also be used as an Age Manipulator which can increase or decrease the age of the enemy, only if their magic power is lower than the caster, on top of that other types of magic can be used in the Time Rift only if you master this magic, this also allows the caster to teleport. Immense Strength / Magic Power: Sebas was given the power to manipulate Rage by the Grim Reaper on top of that with his Rage Levels. Immense Defense: Sebas was able to defend against soldiers with magic attacks, and still lived after hitting the brink of death. Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: Had proven to be an excellent fighter with Hand to Hand combat while fighting kids/teenagers in his entire lost life.Category:Male Category:Tqler